No Title Yet
by whatamidoingwhithmylife123
Summary: This is a continuation of a story from my old account pls read it first. it has the same title as this. What happens when you mix teenagers with a lot of boredom, well its never fun for those around them. But when no one is around, these teenagers are supernatural it can get, well... interesting. pls review with title suggestions and other things you'd like to see happen. post tr


**Hey sorry for the loooong wait I have had a difficult time finding a way to make this chapter decent enough to post and once I finished it my computer stopped working and then I lost everything and then life got significantly more difficult. Not to mention the many struggles of figuring out how to update chapters and whatnot (if you have any tips for me I would really appreciate it feel free to pm me if you want or you could even just leave a review). I also wasn't sure what to do in this chapter either so If you want anything to happen in this series just leave a review and ill try my best to fit it in. So, without further a do-do,**

 **CHAPTER 2!**

(I do not own anything but plot line.)

* * *

 **CHLOE POV**

The four of us were now seated in a small triangle on the ground, Me on Derek's lap Simon on one side of Derek and I and Tori on the other. Simon was just about to tell us the dare when kit came over to our little group.

"Me and Lauren our going out to get some supplies for the morning do you guys need anything?" he asked us. We all shook our heads or gave some other variation of no, wanting him to go already so we could get back to the game. "Okay then, we should be back in hour or two. Try not to get in too much trouble while we are gone." He finished before heading out the door.

"As I was saying…" he said drawing out the words. "I dare you to… hmm." He continued unsure of what to make me do. He was probably hoping I'd pick truth and thankfully I didn't.

"Oh, my god, just spit it out already." Tori said growing impatient.

"I'm thinking of something good to do"

"Well then hurry up."

"how do I hurry up a thought…" After that I just tuned them out and snuggled in to Derek more waiting for them to stop bickering. Usually I would stop them by remining them of the **NO BICKERING** rule but because we found Mr. Bae, technically speaking, the rule does not apply anymore. Now I just wait it out. But I honestly don't mind because if them fighting involves snuggling with Derek then they can argue and fight all they want.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T RUSH ME THEN WE WOULD BE PLAYING THE GAME ALREADY" and then "YOU STARTED IT BY BEING UNPREPARED." Brought me out of thoughts.

"I didn't matter who started it just . PLAY THE GAME." I said interrupting their rather large dispute.

"whatever" they both said at the same time.

"ok I have decided." Simon started " you have to lick Tori's heel to nasty witch toe.

I sighed in defeat as Tori said,

"WHAT?! EWW!? WHY ME?! And what does me being a witch have anything to do with my foot hygiene?"

"first of all it has everything to do with your foot hygiene second of all because you're a bitch, so Chloe lick away." He said making a dramatic gesture towards tori's foot.

Thank fully when Derek and I were on our walk she had showered which meant her feet were recently clean. That doesn't mean I'm about to lick her entire foot without at least trying to fight back.

Begrudgingly, tori remove her sock and stuck out her foot which made me want to do it even less.

I gave Simon my best puppy eyes as I silently pleaded for a different dare. In return, he smiled widely and innocently as if he didn't understand why I upset. I looked back at Tori's foot and then back at Simon and then turned my attention back to the foot one again as tori said,

"Just hurry up and get it over with."

I slowly leaned into the foot whispering things like "what did I do to deserve this" or "is this because I picked Derek and also "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" to no one in particular although I know Derek could hear me and I could hear him lightly chuckling at me.

I stopped less than an inch away from her foot and swiftly licked it and left to rinse out my mouth ridding all the foot germs from my mouth as I reached the door to the bathroom I heard the boys erupt with laughter and tori squealing about how gross tongues feel on your feet.

As I made my return to the game the laughter had subsided and knew I my face was as red as a toma ** _toe_**.

It was now Tori's turn as she was seated next to Simon.

* * *

 **SPOV** (when simon offers to go first for truth and dare)

This is going to be interesting. I was going through her music when I git bored and decided to snoop a bit I wasn't worried of there being anything she wouldn't necessairily want me to see. I decided to start by looking through her contacs although I don't think start was the right word as I never really ended up looking through anything else.

The first name I saw was Nate.

I know I shouldn't be concerned, shes allowed to have guy friends, take me for instance.

Wait but what if Nate is like me. An ex. Whatever so, Chloe has an ex, not a big deal. But then why would he be messaging her still. This made me suspicious so I decided to look through their messages. I opened them and there were about five unread messages from him.

One said, "about earlier today, I wasn't just asking if you were going to the dance what I was trying to ask was if you'd be my date. I completely understand if you don't want to but I feel its important to get it out."

The rest were about what happened before she was sent to Lyle house and then they stop when he find out she went missing.

At this point my head is swirling with questions. Questions that could all be answered if she picks truth.

"dare"

Goddammit!

* * *

 **hello everyone I just wanted to ask you guys to please leave your thoughts and some ideas for dares in the reviews it actually mean soooo much to me**

 **-Myah**


End file.
